


Meetings

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, My apologies for that, Possible OOCness, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every meeting begins with something simple.</p><p>Or terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinae/gifts).



Keeping Huldis from Victor von Doom would be like making the sun rise in the west.

It was near impossible.

So, Loki had taken them on a world tour. They travelled the world, the small girl excited and her Kolmundur taking any shape it needed to get through customs with little to no fuss. Loki had laughed and encouraged Huldis to behave. They had spent time together in airport lounges and beautiful touristy places. Huldis learned about history and Loki cuddled her when visions wracked her brain.

So, really, Loki shouldn’t have been surprised as he was when, one day in an airport, Victor von Doom appeared with a contingency of guards. They were marching through the airport, right up to where Loki was cuddling a, now, five year old Huldis and Victor came rest in front of them. ‘Lilja,” he greeted.

“Victor,” Loki answered, softly, hesitantly.

His eyes drifted down to Huldis, who looked back up at him, eyes unwavering and Loki held onto her a little tighter. “Forget me so easily?” Victor questioned.

“No,” Loki answered, staring up at him, ignoring how the guards were trying to get him to walk away, to the first class lounge and to where he would wait for his flight.

And Loki startled when Victor held his arm out to her/him.

“I have two extra seats,” he stated.

Despite being phrased as an offer, it was an order.

Loki shifted Huldis to his feminine hip (he was still, in fact, in Lilja’s form) and took his arm, deciding that the only important things, Huldis, the bag over Loki/Lilja’s shoulder, and Kolmundur, were not going to be taken from them.

The guards shifted nervously, but didn’t argue, probably secretly hoping she would kill Victor von Doom.

They walked through the airport, Loki silently urging Huldis to rest her head against his/her shoulder. Swept into the lounge, Victor dimissed his guards with a slight wave of his hand.

Victor’s eyes settled on Huldis again and Loki carefully released Victor’s arm, only to have him gently take her hand.

Loki felt her face heat up slightly and Huldis twitched to watch them, her eyes curious.

“Did you tire of me so fast?” he asked.

His voice is low and soft.

Gentle, even.

This was Victor.

“Oh, no. Gods, no, Victor. No…I…I just didn’t know I was pregnant and after…you know how I am. I couldn’t go back…couldn’t explain. I was scared, _terrified_ , I would find myself locked away in a tower. That _Huldis_ would have had that happen to her,” Loki explained and Victor watched her.

She ran a comforting hand over Huldis’s hair and added, “Her middle name is ‘Victoria.’”

Victor seems to visibly startle at the admission, but then a guard steps in.

“Sir, your flight,” he stated and Loki clings a little tighter to Huldis.

However, Victor is ignoring him.

“Sir?” the guard questioned.

“Come back to Lateveria with me?” he questioned.

And it was a true question.

Loki wondered if it was a trap.

Huldis tugged a little on her shirt collar however and was whispering frantically, about Coyote and magic and lessons.

“I wish I could, Victor. Oh, I wish I could. But I can’t. Huldis needs to play with children her own age…that _won’t_ be terrified that if they accidentally harm her, their parents will be executed,” Loki answered softly, quietly, and Victor nodded.

He hesitated and then rested a gauntleted hand against her cheek.

“If ever you need to, Lateveria’s borders shall _always_ be open to you,” he stated and dropped his hand before he left, power in his wake.

Loki remained, an attendant producing two tickets to return them to New York.

It was time to go home.

They were joined by a lovely young couple and their son.

They were traveling, the boy only two years older then Huldis, and Loki let the pair run around the first class lounge, laughing.

An announcement came and the woman smiled. “Danny, say good-bye to your friend. It is time to go,” she stated and the boy, blonde and adorable, turned to Huldis.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Huldis Liljasdotter,” Danny stated.

“You too, Daniel Rand,” Huldis answered.

Loki smiled and, a few minutes later, they were leaving too.

Huldis slept fitfully however, and cried when she awoke.

Loki wasn’t sure what was wrong.

Neither did Huldis.


End file.
